The Jungle Never Ends
by LJD CI5
Summary: Krivas is out, and looking for revenge. Disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Bodie and Doyle, or any others from the TV series. They belong to Mark One Productions and Brian Clemens. There is no financial gain to myself or anyone else. This is my first Fanfiction story. Apologies for some naughty language but it is appropriate for the story. I hope you like it.


The Jungle Never Ends

Krivas is out…. and looking for revenge

Will Bodie and Ray Doyle were passing Cowley's office: 'Bodie, Doyle my office now..' 'Well he's in a good mood then commented Doyle. They entered their boss's office, Cowley was set behind his desk, glass of pure malt scotch in one hand and a file in the other. 'You wanted to see us?' 'Aye and you're not gonna like it Bodie. I take it I don't have to remind you who Krivas is?' Bodie's demeanour immediately changed. 'Yeah, what about him, thought he was locked away?' Cowley informed the agents that Krivas had escaped jail last night. 'Intelligence suggests he's out to get you Bodie.' 'What's been done to locate him?' asked Doyle. 'The usual but we have no leads. Bodie, you need to be on your guard; both of you. You're off all assignments until Krivas is recaptured.'

As they left Cowley's office, Bodie decided to hunt down some old colleagues of Krivas's; to see if they knew anything. 'That'll have to wait; haven't you got a date with Zoe tonight?' reminded Doyle. Yeah, how could he forget. Bodie hadn't seen his girlfriend for a couple of weeks. She was also a CI5 agent and along with her partner Murphy had been on surveillance on a covert CI5 operation having had no contact with any of their colleagues. Nothing was going to stop Bodie from seeing Zoe tonight, not even Krivas.

Murphy was fed up. They had been on this pointless surveillance for two weeks solid without the sniff of a lead. Emptying the flask of cold coffee, Murphy asked Zoe what the time was: 'time we were out of here' Zoe sighed.

'Of course, your hot date with Bodie tonight! Been a few months now, getting serious?' Murphy joked. Zoe smiled. 'He's certainly been a different man since meeting you; I'll give you a lift to the pub.'

Just as they were exiting the safe house, Zoe turned and looked over her shoulder. 'What is it?' whispered Murphy. A car raced by with its head lights flashing, reflecting off the safe house window.' 'It's probably nothing' commented Zoe 'just thought I saw someone watching us.' 'Come on, Bodie will be wondering where you are and I could kill for a pint!' As she got into Murphy's car, Zoe couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched….

Bodie was looking at his watch. 'Come on mate drink up; she'll be here soon – anyone would think that you were pining for her!'. 'Sod off Ray' muttered Bodie. It felt like the whole of CI5 were in the pub that night: Doyle was chatting with Sally and Wilson was at the bar. Bodie was also at the bar when Murphy walked in, 'bloody hell, Bodie's round – I can't believe my eyes!' 'Pint mate' shouted Bodie. He had just ordered the drinks when Zoe crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. Bodie turned round and smiled at her 'you're a sight for sore eyes' as he kissed her and wrapped his arms round her waist. 'Oi you two, get a room!' heckled Murphy. Bodie gestured to Zoe to sit down sitting next to her with his arm around her.

'So how's it going Murph, any joy on the obbo?' 'Not a bloody thing Ray' moaned Murphy, 'yeah a complete waste of time' Zoe added. 'We'll have to report to The Cow on Monday; haven't a clue what to tell him' confirmed Murphy.

'So what's happening in the real world?' asked Zoe. Bodie looked at Doyle.. 'Krivas is out; escaped from high security jail a couple of days ago' Doyle said.

'Cowley's taken us off all assignments until he's caught.' 'Reckons that Krivas is out for revenge' added Bodie. Zoe looked at her boyfriend; 'isn't he the one who…' 'Yeah' Bodie interrupted; he didn't want to think about it, never mind talk about it in front of his colleagues. 'We've been trying to track down his old gang but no luck so far – still putting the feelers out.'

Doyle stood up 'right, Sal and I are off for an Indian, anyone interested?' 'Count me in, I'm starving, haven't had a decent meal in ages' muttered Murphy. 'He's fed up of my sandwiches!' laughed Zoe. 'How about you two?' asked Doyle. 'Nah mate, got a great night planned just the two of us' winked Bodie. He hadn't seen Zoe in weeks and wasn't going to waste another minute. As they were leaving Sally looked back at the couple. 'You know Ray, have to say I've never seen Bodie look so happy.' 'I know, looks like he's finally found the right girl, and about time too. Come on I'm famished.'

Bodie and Zoe were wrapped up in each other's arms in bed. This was the only place they wanted to be. 'Do you know what you have done to me?' teased Bodie, stroking Zoe's cheek as she lay next to him. 'I've only ever felt this way once before and, well you know what happened there.' Zoe asked what did happen. Bodie sighed.. 'Krivas and I were in the jungle and there was this girl; this woman. She meant everything to me, so beautiful inside and out. However Krivas got it into his head that she was his bird; couldn't hack it seeing her so happy so he shot her at point blank range; she didn't stand a chance. She was beautiful..' Zoe sat up and looked at her boyfriend. 'I'm so sorry' she whispered and kissed him lightly on the mouth. Bodie was quiet: it was as though he had relived his nightmare.

'I never thought I'd feel like that again, until you came along. These past two weeks have been hell without you, not seeing you or touching you. I don't want to go through that again.' Bodie set up in bed and looked into Zoe's eyes, 'what I am trying to say, very badly, is… Zoe will you marry me?'

Monday came round all too quickly and with it reality. Bodie and Zoe had been together all weekend; it was as if no one else existed. 'You know, you're going to have to ask Cowley's permission to get married' Zoe said wrapping her arms around her fiancé's waist. Bodie grimaced, 'never thought of that; can't wait to see his face.' 'Hopefully we'll get to see him before Murph and I have to file our non-existent reports' sighed Zoe.

Krivas was hiding in a car, parked opposite Bodie's flat. He saw him leaving with a brunette, hand in hand and got into Bodie's car. 'This is going to be too easy' thought Krivas, 'way too easy.'

Cowley shouted down the corridor, 'Bodie, Zoe, you wanted to see me?' 'Yes Sir' he replied. They looked at each other and held their breath. 'Well spit it out man, I haven't got all day' barked their boss. The two lovers looked at each other, 'well, ahem, I, well we wanted to ask your permission to get married sir.' Cowley took off his glasses and stood up. A smile came over his face 'well laddie I never thought you had it in you. Congratulations to you both; of course you have my blessing.' Cowley shook Bodie's hand and kissed Zoe on the cheek. They smiled at each other and embraced. 'Now back to work; haven't you got a report to file Zoe?'

Krivas and Benny Marsh were in hiding across from the CI5 safe house where Murphy and Zoe were on surveillance.

'What's the plan then? asked Benny, 'how do you know they'll come back?' 'Oh they'll come back all right, I've made sure of it' chuckled Krivas. Benny asked why Krivas had against Bodie. 'Why his girlfriend; what has she ever done to you?' 'REVENGE' screamed Krivas. 'She just happens to be his bird and Bodie's weakness was always women. He is going to pay for betraying me.' 'Bloody hell is that what this is all about; that was 15 years ago' exclaimed Benny. 'Fifteen years, two months and three days to be exact – I don't need reminding. Nobody betrays me and lives to tell the tale.'

'You must be joking!' exclaimed Murphy. 'I never joke about work and watch your tongue' said Cowley. You and Zoe will go back to the safe house tonight until I say so.' Zoe rolled her eyes at her partner. 'Is there a problem Zoe?' 'No sir' she replied. As they left the office Murphy moaned that he would have to cancel his date with Julie. 'Hey you two, what's up?' 'Back on bloody obbos Ray' muttered Murphy, 'told the old man it was a bloody waste of time but he wouldn't listen.' Zoe asked if Bodie was around 'he's in his office' Ray replied gesturing towards the back office. When Zoe got there, Bodie was just finishing a phone call. He stood up and kissed her softly. They decided that they would make their engagement official at CI5's local tonight. 'Don't you think we should tell our other partners first?' 'Good idea: I'll go and get them now' agreed Bodie. As he left he turned to Zoe and said 'you make me very happy.'

'What's up; coming to tell us the first round's on you tonight?' laughed Murphy. Bodie and Zoe looked each other; 'Ray, Murph, we have something to tell you'. Zoe held out her left hand, showing off her diamond engagement ring. There was silence for a few seconds, the screeches of amazement and congratulations. 'Bloody hell Bodie, I'd have put my pension on you staying single' laughed Doyle. 'You know she's too good for you mate?' teased Murphy. Bodie looked at his fiancée, 'I know' he whispered and kissed her again. Ray and Murphy shook Bodie's hand and kissed Zoe. They arranged to meet in the pub later for celebratory drinks. The celebrations were abruptly cut short by their boss yelling; 'Bodie, Doyle, my office now.' Cowley asked for an update on Krivas. 'Nothing yet sir' acknowledged Bodie, 'still trying to track down his known associates. Frankie died in the explosion when we captured Krivas.' 'What about Benny Marsh?' enquired Cowley. 'Benny seems to have gone to ground' explained Doyle. 'He was released from prison six months' ago; thought he would have returned to his old lady and kid but she swears she hasn't seen him.' 'Hmmm, we'll keep tabs on all of Benny's known hideouts. Someone must know something. Meantime keep me informed of any developments.' As his agents left the office, Cowley leaned across his desk, head in his hands. There was something not right about this situation but he couldn't put his finger on it….

Krivas and Benny had broken into the safe house's basement at dusk. 'You take the first 4 hour watch and I'll take over' Krivas ordered. 'Seems like you are going to a lot of trouble over Bodie' Benny muttered. As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, Benny wished he could take it back; 'DO NOT QUESTION ME BENNY' yelled Krivas. 'This is between me and Bodie. I've planned this for years and I'll get my justice tomorrow. Now do as I say. Have you got the equipment?' Benny nodded. 'Right, at sunrise we'll go through the plan again.' 'Again?' 'YES AGAIN! Nothing is going to stop me and Bodie will pay.'

The pub was mobbed with CI5 agents. As Bodie and Zoe walked in a cheer of 'Congratulations' rang out. 'Typical, Ray can't hold his water' laughed Bodie. They were met with handshakes and kisses; everyone was genuinely happy for the couple. 'All right, who's buying me a drink – my mouth's like a parrot's birdcage!' shouted Bodie over the din. 'Oi Bodie, can I have your little black book?' teased Wilson. 'I've already got it' smiled Zoe. Everyone was having a lovely time. As they sat down a bottle of single malt whiskey and a couple of bottles of champagne landed on their table. 'Just a wee something from me' Cowley said. 'Here's to you both and best wishes for a long and happy life together.' The toast was made and Bodie and Zoe kissed again, looking so happy and so in love. 'I think you are ready for the hard stuff now laddie' gestured Cowley as he handed Bodie a glass of single malt. 'Cheers sir' Bodie said as he raised his glass to his boss.

The party was in full swing. 'Not wishing to be a party pooper but remember Murphy and Zoe, you have an early start tomorrow' reminded Cowley. A groan came from more than one CI5 agent. Bodie stifled a fake yawn 'don't worry sir, I'll make sure Zoe gets an early night!' winking at his boss.

The alarm went off all too soon. Bodie groaned as he reached over to put it off. Zoe stirred, lying on Bodie's chest 'mmm, just another five minutes' she pleaded. He looked down at her and brushed his lips against hers. 'Come on' he whispered, 'time to go'. Zoe moaned as she got out of bed. She hadn't been feeling well over the last few days. She didn't say anything to Bodie, just put it down to all the celebrations and late nights. Bodie watched her as she got dressed. Finally, he thought his life made sense: he couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with Zoe.

Murphy was getting impatient, blasting the car horn. 'Call me when this is over' Bodie held her for what seemed like an eternity, not wanting to let her go. She kissed him and got into Murphy's car. "Thought you weren't coming' grumbled Murph, 'can't tear yourself away from the stud then!' Zoe could see that Murphy was annoyed, 'come on, let's go and get on with this bloody surveillance.'

Ray Doyle looked hungover as he yawned and stepped into the office. 'Look what the cat's dragged in!' Bodie couldn't resist having a jibe at his partner. 'What happened to you last night?' Ray said that after Bodie and Zoe left, the rest of them decided to get involved in a drinking session, including cocktails and doubles. 'Can't remember anything after the fifth drink' moaned Doyle. Bodie couldn't stop laughing; this was so unlike his partner. He hadn't even bothered to shave. 'Wish I'd been a fly on the wall!' Their conversation was cut short when Cowley ordered them both into his office. 'Oh no, I can't cope with him today' said Doyle.

Cowley once again asked for an update. There was nothing to report to the head of CI5; 'it's just like they have disappeared into thin air' Bodie replied angrily. Cowley looked at Doyle 'what's up with you man?' 'Nothing sir, just had a late night' Doyle muttered. 'Well pull yourself together and get on with finding Krivas. Special Branch are hounding me for an update." Cowley hated any other departments questioning the work of CI5. 'As you know, Murphy and Zoe are back at the safe house. I'll get them to keep an eye out for Krivas or one of his associates.' This sparked Bodie's interest 'you don't think that they could be after us sir?' 'I honestly don't know what to think Bodie, but something's not right here'…

The agents left Cowley's office; Bodie couldn't help but tease his partner, 'so do you fancy a big fry up at the greasy spoon next door? Hmmm just think, eggs, bacon, fried br…' Doyle ran off to the toilet to be sick.

Murphy and Zoe were fed up. 'Can't believe we are here again; there's absolutely nothing going on here. What a bloody waste of time' moaned Murphy. Zoe agreed, there had been no movement at all across the road; nothing to report yet again. 'You buggered off early last night; early night with Bodie?' teased Murphy. 'What about you? How's the hangover?' 'Better than Ray's' laughed Murphy. 'I've never seen him so drunk. Poor Sally had to cart him home.' 'I don't suppose Sally would've minded; she's always had a soft spot for Ray.' Their conversation was abruptly cut short. A noise came from the basement. Murphy and Zoe reached for their guns and hid behind the door. They were unprepared for the sudden slamming of the door, which knocked out Murphy instantly, slumping to the floor. Krivas and Benny entered the room. Zoe pointed her gun at Krivas and told him to drop his weapon: instinct kicked in but it was obvious that the odds were against her. Krivas and Benny were armed with semi-automatic machine guns.

Krivas walked up to Zoe, looking her up and down. He brushed the back of his hand over Zoe's cheek, making her cringe. 'Ah, so you're Bodie's bird' Krivas smirked and moved closer to her. 'Bodie and I go back a long way. I used to break in his birds for him: hmm, might have to do that again.' Zoe slapped him across the face but Krivas was prepared for this. He punched Zoe hard in the stomach, winding her as she fell to the ground. Krivas leaned over her, 'if you know what's good for you you'll stay down there.' Benny was ordered to secure the building.

Cowley called his agents on the RT. '3-7, 4-5, there's something wrong. I can't put my finger on it but something's not right. Nobody has heard from Zoe and Murphy today. They are supposed to call in every couple of hours.' Bodie instantly was concerned. 'I agree sir, it's also strange that no one has heard anything about Krivas. 'Surely the two aren't related?' questioned Doyle. As soon as he uttered those words Bodie stepped on the accelerator and sped towards the safe house. 'Sir, I'm going to the safe house. I think Krivas has done us all up like kippers here.' 'Yes, get there as soon as you can 3-7' instructed Cowley. Bodie gripped the steering wheel 'if he's hurt one hair on her head I swear I'll…' 'Calm down Bodie, lets assess the situation once we get there' advised Doyle.

Murphy started to come round. He lifted his head and saw his partner also on the floor, bound and gagged and lying on the floor covered in blood. She was certainly unconscious but he couldn't tell whether she was still alive. He turned his head and saw Krivas and Benny attaching wires to the door. It looked as though they were constructing a bomb. Benny confirmed that everything was set up, according to Krivas's orders. 'Good, now it's just a waiting game. Cowley will get concerned when these two don't report in and will send Bodie to investigate. Bodie will be fired up as his bird is here and won't be thinking about the present waiting for him at the door' smirked Krivas.

Bodie and Doyle reached the safe house first; they had radioed for backup which was on its way. Doyle tried in vain to restrain Bodie until reinforcements arrived but nothing could stop him. 'Would you wait if it was your bird in there with a psychopath?' yelled Bodie. 'You forget Ray, I know what Krivas is capable of; he's done it before.'

Zoe opened her eyes and tried to work out where she was. She was in excruciating pain. She tried to pull herself up into a sitting position but couldn't manage it. She saw Murphy lying opposite her, bound and gagged. Krivas and Benny were standing at the window, loading their guns. Murphy gestured to Zoe, nodding at the door. She noticed the plastic explosives wired to the door. Krivas was getting agitated 'where is he?' he growled at Benny. Krivas turned and looked at Zoe, 'ah Bodie's bird. Well he's not here yet, your knight in shining armour. Shame that the next time you see him he will be in pieces.' Zoe tried to wriggle free but couldn't move. She was sitting in a pool of blood and felt very weak. Murphy made eye contact with her: she knew what he was thinking; they had to warn the colleagues of the impending danger waiting for them at the door.

'He's here' smiled Krivas. Zoe managed to loosen the gag around her mouth 'don't go near the door…bomb.' Krivas slapped her hard and kicked her hard in the stomach. She was knocked unconscious for a second time. Murphy could only hope that his colleagues heard her warning.

Doyle reached for his RT '4-5 to all units, stay away from the door, repeat stay away from the door; there is a bomb wired to it.' Bodie gestured towards the window. Ray knew his partner well enough to understand that they should enter through the window. Back up had arrived and Cowley was directing operatives to their positions. Ray peeked into the side of the window and saw Murphy. Murphy nodded to Doyle to acknowledge him. He looked around the room and saw Zoe lying on the floor, not moving with Krivas leaning over her and Benny Marsh next to the door. Bodie pulled the pin from a tear gas cannister and threw it through the window. The room was covered with thick smoke, disorientating Krivas and Benny momentarily; giving CI5 enough time to enter the building with Doyle restraining Benny. Other agents began to move in around the area, securing it safely.

Bodie was now facing Krivas who was brandishing a knife, still standing next to Zoe. Bodie couldn't bring himself to look directly at his fiancée. He didn't want Krivas to see how much he was hurting; it would play right into his hands. Bodie pointed his gun at Krivas's head.

After what seemed like an age, Krivas spoke. 'Well, well Bodie we meet again. This time it is on my terms.' Bodie tightened his grip on the gun, staring straight at his nemesis. The tension was palpable. 'Some things never change eh Bodie; here we are again face to face willing to kill each other over a bird. Yes I remember it well: I used to break them in for you didn't I. Shame, never had the chance with this one.' Bodie could hold his anger no longer 'SHUT UP KRIVAS: what is between us has nothing to do with her.' 'Ah but it does, she was my bait. I had to get you here somehow and birds have always been your weak spot Bodie. I want to see you hurt, really hurt. To let you see what you have put me through these last few years. You're a tough guy Bodie, tougher than anyone I know. There is no point in trying to hurt you. However her, well she's different altogether isn't she.' Bodie looked at him with distain. Krivas kneeled down next to Zoe and stroked her bloodstained cheek. 'Ah Bodie, she's a beauty I'll give you that: too good for you. Such a shame she won't live to see you again. I would have had her too if there was an opportunity. Oh well, never mind.' With that Bodie could keep silent no longer. 'Enough Krivas. There is no way out of here; now are you going to do it the easy way or the hard way?' Bodie could hear Cowley in the background and the sound of CI5 agents manoeuvring into position. Krivas was still kneeling next to Zoe. His left hand reached into his trouser leg, searching for another knife. With the gun still pointing at him, Krivas began to rise slowly. 'We might as well be on our own; it's you I want Bodie, only you.' Suddenly Bodie's RT sprang into action '3-7; what's going on?' The interruption was enough to distract Bodie. Krivas pulled the knife from his leg and threw it at Bodie. Doyle could see what was happening and managed to push his partner out of the way. The knife landed on the floor. It was all over in a few seconds. Krivas was shot dead by Bodie following the altercation with the knife. Doyle freed Murphy and the other agents managed to dismantle the bomb.

Bodie instinctively rushed to Zoe's side. There seemed to be blood everywhere, with Zoe lying in the middle of it, still unconscious. He scooped her up in his arms, her face deathly pale. Bodie was trying his best to remain composed, feeling completely helpless with the love of his life in his arms. Bodie screamed at his colleagues to get out of the way. Ray tried to approach his partner to help him. 'Not now Doyle, not now' he yelled as he sped towards the waiting ambulance.

Bodie held Zoe's hand all the way to the hospital, trying not to completely fall apart. She was still unconscious and had been for some time. He had always been the type of guy to love 'em and leave 'em but since meeting Zoe he felt like a different man and knew he couldn't live a single day without her by his side. Zoe slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her fiancé. He smiled back at her, tears in his eyes and kissed her softly.

They were meet by medics in white coats at the hospital entrance who whisked Zoe away at great speed. Bodie followed, he himself now covered in her blood. He was pushed back by the nurse and told to wait outside. He tried to look through the window: all he could see was clinicians crowding over Zoe, trying to keep her alive. He was on his own, completely bewildered and feeling useless.

Cowley and Doyle then rushed down the corridor towards him. Cowley asked for an update. 'I dunno, they are working on her now' replied Bodie. 'I'm sure they'll let us know when they have some news' Doyle said, trying to give a little comfort to a dire situation. 'How are you mate?' enquired Ray. Bodie glared at his partner 'how the hell do you think I am?' Cowley intervened, trying to calm a volatile situation down. 'Och come on now, let's try to calm down, it's not gonna help that well lassie in there is it.' He reached into his pocket and handed Doyle some change. 'Go and get us some coffees 4-5.' Doyle could tell that Cowley wanted to speak to Bodie on his own so he took the change and headed towards the vending machine.

Cowley sat down next to Bodie. 'come on laddie, they're doing everything they can for her in there. She's in good hands.' Bodie wasn't used to hearing comforting words from his boss. In part frustration, part pure terror, Bodie broke down. 'Even though we got Krivas in the end, why did I not see this coming sir? How did he know about her – were we followed?' Cowley looked at his young agent; 'unfortunately these are questions we may never get the answers to. 'Och come on, how were any of us to know what was in Krevis's mind. He was a psychopath.' Cowley put his arm on Bodie's shoulder, trying to console him. Bodie couldn't look at his boss and held his head in his hands. Just then Doyle returned with coffee, 'careful it's hot and bloody horrible' laughed Doyle trying to lighten the atmosphere. Bodie accepted the drink from his partner, 'thanks mate'. The door of the hospital room opened and one of the doctors came out. Bodie jumped up asking the doctor how his fiancée was and asking to see her. The doctor reached out for Bodie's elbow, gesturing him away from his colleagues to have a quiet word with him. 'Mr Bodie, as you know Zoe has been through a traumatic event. She has lost a lot of blood so we are giving her a transfusion. She has a fracture to her right ankle along with cuts and bruises.' Bodie was getting impatient. 'She has a long road ahead to recovery. I'm afraid that she lost the baby; she had a miscarriage due to a punch to the stomach during her ordeal.' Bodie stared dumfounded at the doctor. 'What?' 'Mr Bodie, she has lost her baby which accounts for the massive blood loss. She was only a few weeks pregnant; no more than six weeks along. Many women have miscarriages but go onto have healthy babies in future.' Bodie didn't hear what the doctor said. A baby; Zoe – why didn't she tell him. He didn't know whether to be angry or heartbroken. Ten minutes ago he was relieved to hear that she had only suffered from a fractured ankle; now he was being told that she had lost their baby. He would have become a father and Krivas had taken that away from them. 'Are you all right Mr Bodie?' asked the doctor, bringing Bodie back to reality. He asked if he could see her and was led into the hospital room where Zoe lay motionless on the bed. 'She is sleeping at the moment but you can sit with her.' Bodie walked across the hospital room and sat next to Zoe, holding her hand. 'We haven't told Zoe about the baby yet' explained the doctor 'she has been drifting in and out of consciousness so haven't been able to tell her properly.'

Cowley and Doyle were still outside the hospital room. Cowley asked how his agent was. He informed him of the situation. Cowley decided to give Bodie some time alone with her. Bodie looked at Zoe; she was so pale and looked so vulnerable lying in the hospital bed. All he wanted to do was to protect her and tell her everything would be ok. He couldn't make up his mind as to whether she knew she was pregnant; although he thought that she couldn't have. She would never have put herself in danger had she known about the baby.

Just then Zoe opened her eyes and smiled at her fiancé. She saw tears in her lover's eyes, she stroked Bodie's cheek and wiped away a tear. He asked how she was feeling, 'like I've been battered by a crazy terrorist!' she said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Bodie couldn't help but smile and kissed her. The doctor approached her bedside and checked her over. He explained that she had fractured her ankle, which would need plastered. He then looked at Bodie; 'you have lost a lot of blood Zoe. I'm afraid I have to tell you that you have had a miscarriage.' Bodie swallowed hard and grabbed Zoe's hand. 'Zoe, when I found you unconscious on the floor you were covered in blood. We couldn't see where it was coming from. Bodie hung his head down trying to remain composed. Confusion was written all over Zoe's face, 'what are you talking about Bodie: baby? I'm not pregnant.' The doctor sat on the edge of the bed. 'Zoe, it's true. The loss of blood is due to a miscarriage. You weren't that far along, only around six weeks or so.' The lovers looked at each other. 'As I said to Mr Bodie, women who lose babies in the early stages can go onto have healthy pregnancies in the future.' Zoe and Bodie looked at each other; 'six weeks' whispered Zoe: 'yeah, our weekend in the country' confirmed Bodie. 'I wondered why you hadn't told me but your reaction says it all: you didn't know did you?' 'No I didn't; I wouldn't have kept something like that from you.' Zoe acknowledged. 'I feel like I am in mourning for something that I didn't even know I wanted' she replied honestly. Bodie reached for her and held her in his arms; both burst into tears. They were interrupted by a nurse asking Bodie to leave so that Zoe could rest. Bodie wiped away Zoe's tears from her cheek, took her head in his hands and kissed her. 'I'll see you tomorrow; I love you' he whispered. As he exited the door he turned round and looked at Zoe lying in bed. She seemed so small and vulnerable in that large hospital bed.

Doyle was still waiting outside the hospital room. Ray asked how Zoe was; 'ok' mumbled Bodie. He looked hard at Bodie, knowing there was something he was not telling him. 'She may be ok but you're not mate. What's going on?' Bodie swung round and glared at his partner, 'not now Ray, just leave it. I need to be on my own.' Doyle was stunned at Bodie's outburst and watched his partner trudge down the corridor. Cowley had heard the last part of their conversation and joined Doyle. 'What was all that about?' 'I'm not sure sir.' Cowley asked him to keep an eye on Bodie. Ray asked how Murphy was doing, 'och he's gonna be ok: broken arm but he's more concerned about Zoe.' I think we all are sir' acknowledged Doyle. Cowley saw the look on his agent's face; 'what's wrong Doyle?' Ray explained that he had a feeling that Bodie wasn't being honest with him. 'I understand he's upset about Zoe but we've been told she going to be ok. The Krivas incident is over. He's rattled about something and I don't know what.' Cowley acknowledged that he thought Doyle may be onto something. 'You know him well enough 4-5. Go to Bodie; I imagine he could do with a friend just now.'

Bodie arrived back at his flat which was pitched in darkness. He let himself in and switched the light on. He sighed, placed the newly-bought bottle of Scotch on the table and fetched a tumbler. As he closed the cupboard he found a note from Zoe. He started at her handwriting, tracing his finger over the note, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. His partner was standing at the door, also with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. 'Great minds think alike, smiled Ray at his partner, 'can I come in?' Bodie walked away from the door, leaving it open for him. 'Look Ray it's been a long day; I'm not really in the mood for company' as he poured a large Scotch out for himself and sat down on the sofa. Doyle tentatively sat down and helped himself to a drink. He looked over at Bodie who was sat with his head in his hands. There was silence for what seemed to be a long time. 'Well that was some day eh?' asked Doyle, trying to ease the tension in the air. Bodie ignored him. 'At least Zoe's ok.' At the sound of her name, Bodie looked up and stared at his partner. Doyle noticed the tears in his eyes. 'What's wrong mate?' Doyle replied, almost in a whisper. Bodie asked his partner how long he had known him ' 'bout five years, why?' 'Ray you know my background: childhood, military service, hell probably how many women I've been with' Ray smirked at this. 'Ever since I met Zoe my life's changed; sometimes I don't recognise myself. I'm not saying it's a bad thing it's just that all this is new to me. I don't even noticed any other birds now' he laughed. 'I want to be with Zoe all the time. I'd even leave the Squad if she asked me to.' Doyle spluttered on his Scotch when he heard this but didn't interrupt. He felt that Bodie needed to get something off his chest. Bodie looked down at his drink. 'You know how I feel about kids: growing up with my father being the way he was, there was no way I wanted to bring any kids into a world where things like that happen.' Again Bodie was silent. 'What are you trying to tell me?' asked Doyle. Bodie looked up at his partner, looking him straight in the eye, 'Zoe had a miscarriage today; she lost our baby.' Bodie began to sob uncontrollably. Doyle sat next to him 'Christ I'm so sorry, I had no idea..' 'Nah neither did we. Don't know why I'm getting upset about something I never knew I wanted.' It seemed like Bodie was looking for answers. 'Sorry mate I can't help you. Maybe you didn't want kids with anyone but when you met Zoe it felt right? Sometimes there are no explanations, it's just a feeling.' Ray offered. Bodie had by this time composed himself, embarrassed by his outburst. 'Thanks mate.' Doyle suggested that he get some sleep, 'things will look better in the morning; it's been a hell of a day.' As Bodie rose from the sofa, Doyle asked if anyone else knew about the baby. 'I don't think so and I'd be grateful if you wouldn't say anything just now: just until Zoe and I come to terms with this.' Doyle said goodnight, adding that he would be round in the morning to drive Bodie to the hospital. As Doyle opened the front door to exit he turned down to Bodie, 'if it's any consolation I think you would've made a brilliant dad. Night mate.'

By morning Bodie was feeling very hungover. He made himself a strong black coffee, hoping that would bring him round. It had been an awful 24 hours but he knew it had been the same for Zoe. He felt like he had let her down in some way; that he was unable to stop Krivas; if only…' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 'You up mate?' shouted Doyle. 'Yeah coming.' Bodie had picked up a bunch of peonies, Zoe's favourite flowers en-route to the hospital.

Zoe's room was filled with CI5 agents. Murphy was there, arm in plaster, looking pretty bruised but in good spirits. Sally was also there, chatting with Zoe and Cowley. Bodie managed to speak to Zoe's doctor, asking how she was. 'She had a quiet night Mr Bodie. If things go well we can probably look at discharging her tomorrow. Bodie and Doyle entered her room. Sally's face lit up when she saw Ray; she moved next to him and they started chatting together. Bodie leaned over and kissed Zoe, handing her the flowers. 'Oh Bodie they are beautiful, thank you. I've missed you so much.' 'Me too.' Murphy sat opposite Bodie. 'Hey partner, get out of bed, there's not a scratch on you!' Typical Murphy trying to lighten the situation. 'Bugger off Murph' answered Zoe laughing at her partner. They hugged each other, knowing how lucky they had been the previous day. 'You ok?' he whispered to Zoe. 'Not yet, but I will be' as she gave Murph a watery smile. 'What about you mate?' asked Bodie. 'I'm ok Bodie, Julie's taking care of me if you know what I mean!' The two men laughed. If Murphy fell in a pile of dung he would come up smelling of roses.

Doyle approached Zoe, kissed her on the cheek and wished her well, 'you had us all worried for a while!'. She smiled at him; he was such a lovely fella and she was sure he would have been a good friend to Bodie over the last few hours.

After what seemed like hours Zoe and Bodie were finally left on their own. She was completely exhausted but didn't want to admit that as it had been so nice to see her colleagues. Bodie sat on the bed and took Zoe's hand in his. He looked into her eyes and smiled at the woman he loved. 'So how are you feeling today?' 'Better for seeing you' she replied. 'I've missed you Bodie and I've been wanting to talk to you all day.' He agreed. 'I still don't know how I feel about everything; it feels strange: I never really thought about having a baby, always thought that the 'maternal' gene has bypassed me. I've been so lucky, having the career I dreamed of and the man I dreamed of' to which Bodie smiled, 'but since they told me that I had a miscarriage, never mind the fact that I was pregnant, I feel like something has changed but I don't know how to feel about it.' Bodie thought hard about what she had said, 'I think we just need to take each day as it comes. You always want to compartmentalise situations but when something like this happens; well you just can't.' 'You know me too well' laughed Zoe. 'Well it's amazing what a bottle of Scotch and a talk with Ray Doyle can do. Things seem a little clearer for me today. All of what has happened has made me surer than ever that I don't want to spend another minute without you. I was scared stiff yesterday, seeing you lying on the ground covered in blood and there wasn't a bloody thing I could do help. We have to accept the fact that you were pregnant but that the baby wasn't meant to be; well not just now anyway. As long as we have each other we'll get through this.' Zoe cried, her emotions spilling over. Bodie held her again, kissing her. He felt he was home when she was in his arms.

Two days passed. Bodie had taken leave to look after Zoe. He actually liked being useful and enjoyed looking after her. If only Cowley would acknowledge that he was on leave: he saw it as the perfect opportunity for Bodie to complete his Krivas report. Bloody Cowley, sometimes his timing wasn't appropriate. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it and saw his partner standing there, coffees in one hand and a pile of papers in the other. 'Bloody Cowley' scoffed Doyle. Bodie let him in and Doyle passed him a coffee. Sitting down at the kitchen table Ray asked how Zoe was. 'She sleeping just now but she is getting better every day.' 'How are you doing mate?' 'Much the same, its gonna take time for both of us' Bodie acknowledged.

The report was coming on well. 'Did you know that Wilson questioned Cusak after the incident?' Cusak was well known to Bodie: he previously provided both Bodie and Krivas with arms during his jungle days. 'No I didn't' exclaimed Bodie 'thought he'd gone to ground.' 'Nah managed to track him down. He provided Krivas with the arms and explosives. We believe that he informed Krivas of your relationship with Zoe.' Bodie was incensed 'now it all makes sense.' Doyle confirmed that the prison escape was well organised. 'Who is the inside man?' Bodie enquired. 'Not for sure but Cowley believes that our old friend Simon Sinclair may have played a part. 'That slippery sod has fingers in so many pies.'

Bodie's bedroom door opened and Zoe appeared wrapped in a dressing gown. She looked tired but she was pleased to see Bodie and Doyle. Bodie rose from his chair and greeted Zoe with a kiss. 'How are you feeling?' he whispered. 'I feel a little better thanks' as she smiled at her fiancé. 'Hi Ray, didn't hear you come in.' 'Sorry Zoe I didn't mean to disturb you' Ray said apologetically. Doyle smiled at his colleague. It was lovely to see her up and about. 'It's ok Ray, it's good to see you. The two embraced. She had been grateful to Ray Doyle for looking after Bodie lately. He was a good friend to him and she made a mental note to herself to have a quiet word with him once things settled down. Zoe asked what the two agents were working on. Bodie and Doyle looked at each other, 'bloody Cowley!' they said at the same time. 'That bloody Scotsman: he thinks it's a good time for us to complete the report on Krivas. Got all this paperwork to go through' Doyle gestured to the kitchen table. Zoe's face fell, 'I should really start on my own report whilst it is still fresh in my mind.' 'No, the only thing you are going to do is rest: I'm pulling rank!' Bodie said. 'Right back to bed with you' Bodie put his arm around Zoe and led her back to his bedroom. He kissed her and opened the bedroom door. 'Don't work too hard you two' said Zoe. She said goodbye to Doyle; 'Ray, ask Sally to give me a call' she winked at him and closed the door. 'What did she mean mate?' Bodie smirked, 'well she's got this idea that Sal's got the hots for you.' Ray laughed 'bit of a matchmaker eh? Well we'll see about that.' 'How much does Zoe know about the back to the report?' 'Nothing I don't think. I've been trying to protect her as much I can just now.' Doyle nodded, 'well that's sensible but you can't protect her forever mate, especially when she has to submit her own report to the Cow.'

The next day Bodie and Doyle were summoned to Cowley's office. Cowley asked if they had completed their reports. 'They are on Betty's desk ready for typing' confirmed Doyle. 'Good, good. I've received an update from Wilson. Seemingly someone put pressure on Sinclair to get Krivas out of jail. However as far as we are aware most of Krivas's known associates are either dead or in jail themselves.' 'We must have missed someone but I don't know who' replied Bodie. 'It has to someone with very powerful connections to scare the likes of Sinclair' acknowledged Doyle. 'Aye he runs one of the biggest criminal organisations the country; and that's where you two come in. Go over events once again. Think; is there someone or something we've missed? It could be the tiniest thing but nonetheless an important part of the jigsaw that's missing. Keep me updated.' As the agents departed the office Cowley asked Bodie to remain. 'How's Zoe?' Bodie looked at his boss and swallowed hard, 'she's a little better, thanks sir.' 'Aw laddie, I'm sorry to hear about the baby.' Bodie thanked him for his concern in a whisper. 'I'm going to pop over and see her today; is she still at your flat?' 'Yes' acknowledged Bodie 'but sir I am a bit concerned. She feels she needs to get her report submitted as soon as possible but I don't think she is up to it yet.' 'I agree Bodie; that's one of the reasons I'm going to see her. Murphy has provided a comprehensive account of events; Zoe doesn't need to do anything more.' Bodie face showed signs of relief. 'Thanks sir, I'm pleased you said that.'

Ray was waiting for him outside, 'where've you been? Getting a row of the headmaster?' he smirked. 'No he was asking about Zoe. Says he's going to see her today to have a chat. He was nearly human actually.' Doyle nodded, 'I told you, he is a good boss – drives us around the bend but still looks after us.' 'I think you're teacher's pet!' laughed Bodie.

Zoe was making herself a coffee when the doorbell rang. She was surprised to see her boss standing at the door.' She invited him in and offered him a drink. 'You'll have to ignore the mug sir; you can tell they are Bodie's mugs' she laughed as she handed Cowley a mug with a topless model on it. 'Aye it's Bodie's all right.' They both sat on the sofa. Cowley asked how she was. 'I'm feeling better thank you sir. Will be pleased to get this plaster off my leg. I'm looking forward to getting back to work' she admitted. Zoe apologised for not submitting her report. 'That's why I'm here Zoe. I don't need you to submit anything. Murphy has provided me with a detailed report on the events. I just wanted to ask you some questions. Murphy mentioned something in his report stating that you thought you may have been watched. Can you tell me a bit more about that?'

Zoe looked at Cowley, 'well I'm not if there is much to tell to be honest. When we were leaving the safe house on the final night of surveillance I could have sworn that we were being watched. I thought I saw a figure standing in the doorway opposite the house and car seemed to follow us from the safe house to the pub. I don't have any proof of this but…' 'Go on' encouraged Cowley, '..but I couldn't get out of my mind the fact that I thought it was strange that Murphy and I were put on the surveillance job when there had been no sightings of the people we were assigned to.' 'Hmm, you may be onto something there Zoe' confirmed Cowley. 'We need to investigate this case from a different angle.' Cowley rose from his seat, stating that he would ask Bodie and Doyle to look into it. 'It has also come to light that Simon Sinclair may have had some involvement. I'll get them to start there.' As Zoe showed her boss out he turned round to her' 'I'm sorry about the baby Zoe; really sorry.' Zoe could feel a lump in her throat; she didn't want to get upset in front of her boss. She managed to whisper a thank you and closed the door.

Cowley was now on a mission; '3-7, 4-5, this is Alpha One. I've just been to see 2-8 and she has given me some useful information. Get back to base as soon as you can.' 'How's 2-8 sir?' asked Bodie. 'She's fine Bodie , just get back here.'

Cowley met the agents outside his office. 'I spoke with Zoe today as you know. She told me that during the first surveillance she thought that she and Murphy were being watched or followed: she couldn't be sure. It wasn't mentioned in Murphy's report because of this.' 'What's the relevance if there is no proof?' questioned Doyle. 'Well Zoe had a theory; what if they were duped, set up to organise a surveillance to divert us from what was really going on.. i.e. Krivas escaping from prison and his gang keeping an eye on us.' 'Especially Zoe and Bodie' Doyle replied, finishing his boss's sentence. Bodie grimaced, 'that would make sense, that's my girl.'

The next step was to go after Sinclair; 'we need to find out who could have a hold over one of the most notorious criminals in England. How the hell could Krivas get Sinclair to do something?' Bodie thought out loud. 'Well that's for you to find out Bodie: get to it.' The agents left the office and got into Doyle's Capri. 'Christ mate I don't know where to start on this one' admitted Ray. Bodie was frowning, thinking, 'we have to go back further than the last couple of weeks; to the incident before Krivas was arrested. Doyle asked what he meant, 'well Sinclair and Krivas were in cahoots over a planned job at the nuclear plant. There has to be a common denominator here; someone who knows both Krivas and Sinclair. 'Yeah and someone who Sinclair has an obligation to' agreed Doyle.

They both headed back to the office and walked up to Betty's office. 'Hello Betty, you're looking especially lovely today.' 'Knock it off Bodie, what do you want?' laughed Cowley's secretary. 'We're looking for the old Krivas files Betty and his dealings with Sinclair.' She opened the filing cabinet and handed the files to Bodie. 'How's Zoe?' she whispered. 'She's doing a lot better, thanks Betty.' 'We miss her around the place, tell her I'll come to visit her soon.' Bodie smiled; everyone had been so kind to them both since the incident.

Hours later Bodie and Doyle were still trawling through hundreds of pages of files. Doyle sighed and put his hand through his hair, 'anything yet?' 'Nah not a bloody thing' grumbled Bodie. Just as they were about to call it a night, Bodie rose from his chair – 'hey pass me that file.' 'You found something?' 'Maybe; can you remember the name of the Arab who wanted the plutonium?' 'Yeah it was Malik wasn't it?' Doyle asked. 'Well, our Mr Malik returned to the UK recently following a couple of years in Iran.' 'Coincidence?' Doyle asked. 'Not bloody likely' growled his partner. They decided to call it a night, with the intention of speaking to Cowley first thing in the morning.

Bodie arrived home late. He was absolutely shattered, having hardly slept since the Krivas incident. He closed the door and saw Zoe in the kitchen. They embraced. 'Tough day?' Zoe enquired passing him a cool beer. 'Yeah I'm bloody knackered' admitted her fiancé. They sat down and Zoe mentioned that Cowley had been to see her. 'Yeah he told me, he thinks you are onto something. Doyle and I have been searching through the old files and we think we may have found something. There has to be a connection between Krivas and Sinclair; a 'third man' if you like. We think we may have found him but we need to speak to Cowley tomorrow.' 'It was just a hunch but sounds hopeful. I hope you get whoever was behind this.' Bodie looked at her 'we WILL get him Zoe, I promise.

4-5 and 3-7 arrived before their boss the next morning. 'Sir we think we have found something' Doyle said. 'Bodie and I have been trawling through the files from the last Krivas incident. We believe the that the Arab who wanted the plutonium from the nuclear waste recycling plant disappeared from the UK straight after Krivas and his gang were caught.' 'Yeah' Bodie interjected 'name of Malik. Flew back to the UK from Iran 3 weeks ago.' Cowley pressed his fingers together pensively 'hmm interesting. Got anything on him?' 'Not much' answered Doyle, 'apart from the fact that he has bloody diplomatic immunity' interrupted Bodie. Cowley looked at both his agents, 'that's as may be, but see what you can find out anyway.'

'What now?' Bodie asked his partner. 'We could always find out where he is staying' suggested Doyle. Their investigations led them to a town house in the heart of Mayfair. 'Very nice' grunted Bodie. They sat in Bodie's car observing the entrance. At that moment they witnessed Simon Sinclair leaving the house with Malik following behind. Doyle photographed them. A package was handed over to Sinclair 'blood money' suggested Bodie. 'Maybe, but we can't touch Malik can we.' 'No but we can bloody well pull Sinclair in.' Doyle smiled at 3-7; 'let's do it.'

They screeched off in the Capri, following Sinclair's chauffeur-driven Rolls Royce, following them back to Sinclair's residence in the outskirts of London. Both knew they would have to act fast; Sinclair was bound to have heavies ready to pounce. Bodie stopped his Capri inches from the Rolls. Both agents leapt out of the car, Bodie flying over the bonnet. He lunged at the chauffeur who tried to grab Bodie's gun; however Bodie was too quick for him and punched him to the ground. Meanwhile Ray chased after Sinclair. He managed to push him against the Rolls and handcuffed him. 'What the bloody hell is going on?' yelled Sinclair, 'I'll have you both for this; I'll have you killed.' Doyle turned to his partner, 'did you hear that Bodie?' 'Yeah, could do him for threatening behaviour.' Doyle pushed Sinclair towards the Capri, 'come on, you have an appointment with our boss.'

Within the hour, Simon Sinclair was sitting opposite George Cowley. 'Well Mr Sinclair, never thought I'd see you here; hoped but never thought we'd manage it.' Sinclair glared at Cowley, demanding to know what was going on and threatening to contact his lawyer.' 'Oh Mr Sinclair, what makes you think that you are under arrest? You're only helping us with our enquiries; a kind gesture on your behalf.' Doyle couldn't help but smirk at Cowley's comments. He could be one cool customer when he needed to be.

'What can you tell me about your dealings with a certain Mr Malik?' 'Never heard of him' retorted Sinclair. 'Oh come on Mr Sinclair, I think you do know him; you were seen with him today. In fact Doyle has a lovely picture of you receiving a package from him.' Sinclair was now getting very agitated; 'do you know how many people I deal with on a daily basis?' 'Yeah and how many of them are bent' Bodie mumbled. 'You'd better think carefully Mr Sinclair. Mr Malik may have diplomatic immunity but you do not. Associating with him could mean a long stretch in jail; and we wouldn't want that would we. How will your poor daughter manage without you?' Cowley knew which strings to pull. This comment incensed Sinclair, who rose from his chair, pushing the table away from him 'don't you touch her.' Bodie restrained Sinclair and pushed him back down on his chair. Cowley had had enough; 'right Sinclair, if you know what's good for you you'd better start talking.' Both men stared at each other silently. Sinclair looked away, 'yes, I am acquainted with the gentleman in question. Purely business.' 'What can you tell me about him? How long have you known him?' 'I have known Malik for a few years, done a lot of legitimate business.' Bodie and Doyle looked at each other. 'Do you know someone called Krivas?' Bodie felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew he had to play it cool so that they could get the information they wanted from Sinclair. Sinclair looked a little flustered, his body language giving him away. 'Why do you want to know that?' 'We believe Mr Sinclair that Krivas, Malik and yourself have done a little business a few years ago.' 'You can't prove that!' 'Ah so you do know Krivas' Doyle pointed out. 'You may as well tell us everything Sinclair, It'll help you in the long run.' A long pause followed.

'Krivas came to me a few years ago. He and his gang blatantly stole my safe deposit box, as an example of what they could do. Strangely he didn't want any financial reward; just a set amount for a job of my choice.' 'Is that where Malik comes in?' Cowley asked. 'Yes, he wanted to hire Krivas, through me, to raid the nuclear waste recycling plant. He wanted plutonium.' 'Didn't you ask what for?' interjected Doyle. Sinclair looked at 4-5, 'in my line of work we never ask why.' Bodie remained quiet, standing in the corner observing the interrogation. 'Of course it went wrong didn't it? Krivas was arrested and Malik left the country.'

'What can you tell me about Krivas's escape from jail? Did Malik instigate it? You can't stop now, we've got so much on you Sinclair, you'd be doing yourself a favour.'

Sinclair swallowed hard. 'Malik got in touch with one of my contacts, said I owed him after the failure of the last job.' 'And you thought you'd help him out' Doyle responded. Again Bodie stood silent. 'For me, reputation is everything' replied Sinclair. 'So where does Krivas come into it?' enquired Cowley. 'Malik wanted Krivas and his gang, or what was left of them, to do it. Didn't want anyone else to know.' 'So same gang, same M.O?' 'Exactly. Malik wasn't too trusting: didn't want too many people to know the plan.' 'So you used your 'contact' to spring him from jail and get the gang back together?' Sinclair nodded.

All three CI5 men left the interrogation room, following a lengthy interrogation. 'What now then sir?' asked Doyle as they entered Cowley's office. Cowley handed Bodie and Doyle a glass of single malt. 'Well we can't do much with Malik other than make sure he is deported. Sinclair on the other hand, well he's certainly an accessory to the attempted robbery of the plutonium, not to mention springing Krivas and involvement with the incident.' Finally Bodie spoke, 'it's not good enough sir. With Sinclair's brief he'll get off with it. He deserves the book thrown at him for this and what he did to Zo.' Bodie stopped. 'I know laddie but we can only charge him with what we can prove and all that we can prove is that he was the go-between. Come on' Cowley downed his drink 'let's see what else we can get out of him.'

It was the early hours of the morning when Bodie returned to his flat. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He was completely exhausted physically and emotionally; it had been another long day. When Bodie opened his eyes he noticed that the light had been turned on. Zoe was standing next to him. She had a worried look on her face. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek. 'You look so tired Bodie; are you all right?' Bodie touched Zoe's hand and smiled at her 'all the better for seeing you'. He apologised for returning home late and explained about picking up Sinclair and the interrogation. 'Malik will be extradited back to Iran in the morning, accompanied by one of our agents. Sinclair will face further interrogation and then a probable jail term for his involvement.' Zoe looked hard at her fiancé, 'so it's over?' 'Yes, it's over for now, I think it will take us a little time to get over it.' 'Yes' Zoe whispered. They embraced. One chapter of their lives was over; they looked forward to a much happier future; together.

26


End file.
